Satellite-to-earth navigation and communication systems have been operational for many years. These systems often use communication signals having circularly polarized electromagnetic waves. Due to the large distances involved, hand-held wireless communication devices that interface with satellite-to-earth communication and navigation systems require relatively efficient antennas. The most common types of antennas suitable for these systems include Quadrafilar Helix antennas and square micro-strip patch antennas. For portable and especially hand-held applications, the continual challenge is to provide an antenna with good efficiency and sufficient compactness to fit within relatively small form factors.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the disclosure will become more fully apparent to those with ordinary skill in the art, on a careful consideration of the following Detailed Description and the accompanying drawings. The drawings have been simplified for clarity and are not necessarily drawn to scale.